The Tsuki Thorne Tales: Year of the Rat
by PaigeBradwell
Summary: The Doctor and Tsuki land in the refugee city of Farrogate, but the atmosphere is less than welcoming as people are continuously disappering and the walls are screaming... 2nd in the manga/anime inspired series.
1. Prologue: Porsche

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 **(She's dropped the joke, YAY! - Dragonal01)

Porsche's breathing was erratic, he'd never tried something this daring before, he was excited. His paws, his tail and his fur fizzled with adrenaline as he dodged and dived silently around the large garden, trying not to trip any of the sound detectors hidden in jungle of plants from every corner of the universe. What was it with Syrilacs and their obsession with sound? He thought.

Jumping up onto the tall hedge that boarded the grand building he was headed for, Porsche decided to sit down and rest his nerves while he looked at the entire complex. He growled and spat at the ground.

_"Syrilacs..." _he hissed. How could they justify living in such luxury?

Realizing his tail was banging furiously against the hedge, causing it to rustle, Porsche brought it round and stamped it down with his front paw. Luckily, neither the rustling nor the loose leaves whistling to the ground set off the sound detectors.

Porsche looked down at the ornamental garden that separated him from his destination. Just like the large garden, it was extravagant, elegant and utterly littered with both sound detectors and random-fire movement lasers. Porsche shuddered at the sight of them, but he just sighed and continued his pursuit.

Spotting a low-sitting disc statue 40 degrees to his right, he leapt the short gap onto its smooth polished surface, keeping low to avoid the blue laser that shot just over the statue. Crawling on his belly, Porsche turned his head 63 degrees back to the left and spotted a much higher statue of a Garadvoir. He winced, the height difference wasn't the problem, it was the lasers that flew past just millimeters away from all the possible landing points on the statue, he wouldn't be able to land on it.

Looking past the Garadvoir statue, Porsche's hopes didn't lift any higher. The further he looked into the garden, the more alarms and sensors he spotted until there were so many lasers at work that they created a fixed wall of blue light against the high walls of his destination. Porsche knew he wouldn't get any further with his current strategy, so he initiated his second strategy. Lifting his tail into the air and out of the line of fire, he slammed its bone-like tip into the disc statue, making bits of stone statue flake away and causing a sharp, crunching sound to ring out across the ornamental garden. A deep wailing alarm sounded across the complex as the sound detectors turned themselves off as all their power diverted to the movement sensors which shot their lasers more frequently than before. Scooping up the flakes of stone with his tail, Porsche whipped his tail to his left side and let the flakes loose in several directions.

Eight of them hit lasers far enough away for no-one to spot him and set of a second high-pitched whistling alarm that rang out harmoniously with the first alarm, it sounded like fire and water dancing on a sea of stone. Porsche saw the familiar outline of humped black robes enter the ornamental garden as the lasers died and the wall of blue light crackled out of existence.

Watching as the black robes spun around and argued at each other in confusion, Porsche smiled, jumped down from the disc statue and sprinted across the garden as fast as his paws could take him. Getting to the high walls that had been hidden behind the wall of blue light, Porsche found a drainage ditch and crouched inside it. His nerves tingled again; he imagined the look of shock Fogl would have on her fat, disgusting face as Porsche would show her the goods that were soon to be in his possession. The thought of having enough money to buy food for the first time in four months also crossed Porsche's mind and his belly growled in protest. He cursed as the pain of hunger gripped his middle and flanks and he tried to ignore it as his eyes scaled the wall above him. He was reassured to see a stained glass window depicting two scholars; at least he was in the right place, the Platoar Palace.

Estimating the height of the window from the ground, Porsche clicked his lower spine, popped his opposable thumbs out of their sockets further down the sides of his paws, and leapt up onto the wall. Catching his thumbs on the walls imperfections, his hind paws secreted a sticky sweat which left a sporadic slug trail all the way up to the window. Sitting on the windowsill and with his thumbs back in place, Porsche looked through into a grand but empty room with a pedestal at its centre, he smiled and set his index claw to work cutting the window.

Removing the diamond shaped glass from its place; Porsche slipped through the hole and landed on the polished wooden floors of the room, to his utter surprise, there were no alarms. Wow, if only it was all this easy all the time, he thought. Sprinting lightly across to the room to the pedestal and jumped onto the highest one to be met with the sight he had been coveting for the last four months.

_"Hello beautiful." _He breathed heavily as his heart thundered. He was finally looking at it, the M'yana-Tan-Katateida.

Porsche had first heard of the M'yana-Tan-Katateida, "The Treasure From The 5 Corners Of The Universe", when he overheard a conversation between Fogl and one of her customers who worked for one of the richer slave-trading families. The customer had wanted Fogl to make an obvious attempt at stealing the treasure then frame it on one of the slaves sold by another trading family, but Fogl's price was just much too high compared to what the customer's family were willing to pay so no more was ever said about it, but Porsche never forgot.

Looking at the treasure now, he saw that the customer's description did the treasure no justice. It was shaped like a coiled snake with a heart-shaped head and on the upper part of its back, just below the head, a pair of feathered wings came down from like a weightless cloak. The Xampian platsilite the treasure was made from glowed in the moonlight that poured through the stained glass window, shining silver shards of light across the room.

Five jewels were embedded in the treasure. Porsche knew exactly what they were, where they had come from and where they were on the M'yana-Tan-Katateida. On the tip of its tail, sat the circular Hancafu, the fiery scarlet jewel from the volcanic planet of Uf where the people apparently sung the jewels out of the ground. Traveling up its body the triangular Gwilili jewel, as blue as the seas it came from on Vivah Minor, sat where the feathered wings both started, holding them together. On the treasure's heart-shaped head, a bright turquoise hexagon-shaped Abdiskark, which Porsche knew could only be found on an asteroid that survived a solar flare from a Hypergiant, sat between the curves of the head while a pinkish jewel from the now non-existent planet of Zee also called a Zee sat on the treasures head like a Cyclops' eye. Then finally, held within the head's open mouth in pride of place, was the jewel with the lowest value, a sparkling clear Earth diamond, cut into its traditional shape. Porsche had no idea what the M'yana-Tan-Katateida was meant for, but he didn't care, it meant he was one step closer to food, enough food to feed him and all 16 of his little sisters for the rest of their lives.

Shifting the deceptively heavy treasure onto his back clipping it place on the back of his harness, Porsche was about to leap off the pedestal when he saw a maid, a Tantatan female, staring at him. He didn't move but put his paw to his mouth and silently shushed her. The Tantatan looked at him for another few seconds, then pulled at a symbol on the collar around her neck, the house instantly lit up and every alarm in existence sounded. Time to make a hasty exit.

Sprinting to the window and through the hole, Porsche saw a black robe head straight for him with his arms out. Porsche twisted his body and landed on the black robe's shoulder.

_"Hey dumb-dumb, look over there!" _The black robe's hood came off as he turned his head quickly, revealing his ugly white bald head. Porsche scratched it out of anger, leapt off him onto the hedge and began to sing:

_"The Crend, the Crend you try so hard,_

_But you're just a jumped-up security guard,_

_You tell us to fear you, and to be en garde,_

_But once again you miss by a yard!"_

And he leapt into the night.

It had taken Porsche 20 minutes, with the help of a Jaguvu teleporter, to return to Earth Square and the Crend were still after him. He was exhausted, Fogl had better be awake, he thought. He looked around and quickly found London Lane, even if Fogl wasn't awake, the insects would hide him. He ran across the square to the lane but he was suddenly intercepted by a long black horn. However, he had no time to think about why a musical instrument had been shoved in his face, because a noise suddenly out of it and Porsche's mind turned to mush.

Excruciating pain shot through his frayed nerves, but before he could experience anymore, he jumped away with his hair on end and landed on a curved slab. The slab glowed suddenly and Porsche had a brainwave.

_"Going down!" _He disappeared in a flash of light.

Landing heavily on his paws, Porsche was starting to regret his brainwave, but he couldn't backtrack now as the Crend descended into the Underpass around him. Dashing for a dark side ally and almost running into a Earth vehicle, he expected the Crend to follow him, but as he back into the shadows of the alley, they suddenly stopped and walked away. Despite his relief, it was overpowered by the memory of the awful sound of the black horn so he kept running until he felt far enough away from the sound to be safe. Unfortunately, this meant he was lost in a maze of total darkness.

Panic set in and the M'yana-Tan-Katateida was beginning to feel much heavier. Porsche's spine begged him to drop the treasure, but his mind refused, knowing the consequences of giving to such demands. Then suddenly, he heard a noise.

His hair stood on end and he looked around, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Porsche wasn't a creature of the dark, he wanted out and fast. He heard the same noise again and he jumped down an alley to his left, the M'yana-Tan-Katateida getting heavier every second he became more exhausted. His leg moaned and cracked as he ran in any direction, begging the next corner would present him with sliver of light. The noise got louder whatever direction he went in, his tail banged against anything that it could in fear and even his own common sense was telling him to ditch the M'yana-Tan-Katateida, he ignored everything his body said and kept running. His eyes could only make out the corners of walls in the darkness but the strain on his body couldn't keep up with his mind and after several more corners he ran head first into a wall and fell unconscious instantly.

Coming too, Porsche felt strange. There was a draft up his hind paws, but everyone knew there was no air in the Underpass alleys. His eyes cleared, he turned his head to look at his hind paws and screamed, white things were eating away at his right leg. He tried to scramble away in panic but the white things pinned him down and just ate faster. Porsche screeched at them but when he had to turn the screech into a cry of pain, he exposed his neck and one of the white things lunged at it with its rows of many rows of teeth. Blood spat out of Porsche's jugular, Porsche knew he could roll over and shake the little toothed demons off but the M'yana-Tan-Katateida was still on his back and wouldn't have let him move more than a few centimeters, he was trapped. As his vision went black, he wondered why the little creatures seemed so familiar, but before he could think about it, he felt the patter of tiny feet and teeth on his lifeless body, and when he eventually blacked out, the last thing he registered was his own scream ringing out across the Underpass.

Swinging in his hammock, Jupiter looked over at the hammock next to him and sighed.

_"Eeka, are you awake?"_ The hammock rocked slightly.

_"No." _Eeka replied.

_"OK then, goodnight." _Jupiter turned in his hammock and fell back to sleep.

Eeka shook her head. She couldn't sleep, she could never sleep. The vibrations fizzed across her skin as midnight struck and the torture began. The screams ran up Eeka's body and filled her mind as tears welled up in her eyes. Every night she begged for the screams to stop, but they never did and tonight something was different, something was worse. A new singular scream was added to the onslaught and Eeka sobbed for the new voice. She had tried to talk to other people about it but they just walked away, they didn't care, and neither did the Crend, but they didn't care about anything anyway. No one could, or wanted, help her, and no one could, or wanted, help them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #12: Year of the Rat is one of the first ever Doctor Who adventures I ever created and was meant for the 10th Doctor and Martha. However, the story has developed much better with the 11th Doctor and Tsuki so it's a good thing I didn't write it before now!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Farrogate

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01** (Only cause I felt sorry for you, loser - PaigeBradwell)

Tsuki fell flat on her face for the second time in 15 minutes as the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the left. She opened her eyes to see the doors in front of her and her school blazer hanging on the hat-stand swinging madly as the TARDIS straightened up.

_"Sorry!" _The Doctor shouted down from the TARDIS console as he fought against the time vortex.

Tsuki sighed, unfolded her legs, sat back up onto her backside and folded her legs again. The TARDIS wasn't exactly built with meditation in mind.

Tsuki had started meditation two months ago after an argument with Otou-sama about picking a fight with Wakahisa-sensei resulted in the rice maker exploding into a ball of ice; it was the 3rd electrical appliance she'd destroyed since finding her ability.

At first, desperate for a quick, and cheap, solution to her anger problems, Otou-sama had downloaded a self-help anger management course off the internet. However, when the infuriating instructions had led to the replacement of a lamp shade and a bed-side drawer, Tsuki agreed to pay towards meditation lessons in the local monastery, and she loved it.

The physical technique and the mental discipline required by the teachers really whipped her abilities into line. The relaxing nature of the positions unwound her muscles, this meant she was less inclined to hit out with her ability in tow when the mood took her while the mental disciplines taught her not to act selfishly on her thoughts and emotions, which meant they aggravated her ability less and less.

Paradoxically, the meditative state also allowed her to control her ability. After three weeks of practicing meditation, she finished a session but found that her skin was tingling and that both her hands held perfectly smooth icy sapphires. At first this had been unnerving, but soon she realized that her ability was much better behaved when she was calm so every day after she finished her meditation, she practiced with her ability. With her mind clear of all her thoughts and emotions, her ability seemed to be more obedient, the ice and snow it produced lasted longer and it would almost perfectly reflect exactly what she was imagining so everyday statues of monuments and anime characters melted slowly on her bedroom windowsill, which ruined the wall underneath, but fortunately the radiator hid the damage.

The TARDIS lurched again but Tsuki remained on her behind. Annoyed, Tsuki sighed heavily, got up and walked up to the TARDIS console where the Doctor was still fussing with levers and buttons. He looked up to see Tsuki sitting arms crossed on the chair.

_"So when are getting to the Twirling Mountains of Hantehxan?" _Tsuki asked.

_"When you've finished meditating and I've managed to get the TARDIS to behave!" _The Doctor threw a switch violently and tapped some buttons.

_"I can meditate later' _Tsuki lowered her voice, _'and maybe in a place not intent on fracturing my skull."_

_"I heard that." _The Doctor said. Tsuki smiled to herself. The Doctor ran over to Tsuki's side of the console. Tsuki got up as he flipped a final switch and the TARDIS settled into some sort of calm. He then turned around and frowned at Tsuki.

_"Why don't you go into one of the other rooms to meditate? I'm sure if you look around you could actually find the meditation room, I haven't seen it since the time I stayed in 1969 for nine months but still..." _Tsuki raised an eyebrow; the TARDIS was built with meditation in mind then.

_"You sound like you want get rid of me."_ She replied.

_"If meditation helps you keep your cryokinesis under control then you really should practice, it's not an easy ability to have, especially since you only have half the genetic structure needed to control it properly." _Tsuki shook her head.

_"Could you sound any more like Otou-sama?" _She asked him. The Doctor considered this.

_"Probably." _Tsuki looked at the Doctor in disbelief, but she couldn't help but giggle.

For all the sarcasm she had shot at him three months ago and in the TARDIS right now, the Doctor just took it in his stride and continued just like his slightly infuriating and idiotic self, but she wouldn't really have it any other way, she found it rather hard to imagine the Doctor being any different.

Smiling back at Tsuki, the Doctor turned back to the console and his fingers began to whizz over the odd assortment of controls. Following the Doctor around the console, Tsuki felt a tingle of excitement as the rasping of the TARDIS engines grew louder. _We're really going somewhere in time and space!_ Tsuki's body shook as excitement built up inside her, she'd never left Japan in her entire life and now her first time away was going to almost half way across the universe or even thousands of years back in time! It was incredible. Tsuki had never thought to mention this to the Doctor.

_"So Tsuki, one question. Have you ever left Japan before?" _Tsuki's eyes widened, had he been reading her mind

_"No, not even to go to England." _Tsuki laughed, but the Doctor's eyes widened like a child who'd been given an excuse to roll around in mud.

_"Oh Tsuki! That's brilliant! I love it when that happens. I've got to take you somewhere special!" _The Doctor worked even faster, which made Tsuki dizzy.

_"What? Really? 'Cause twirling mountains sound pretty special to me."_

_"Oh you can see twirling mountains any old day. This is going to be a surprise." _The Doctor pushed two more buttons, tapped a couple of keys on the typewriter and rested his hand on one last lever.

_"Tsukiko Thorne, are you ready for your first adventure among the stars?" _Tsuki just nodded, too excited to speak.

_"Then let's go." _The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS zoomed down the time vortex.

Camera around her neck, Tsuki ran out the doors of TARDIS expecting to run out onto a field of singing flowers or a lake made of diamonds, but all she found was a city square with a fountain in the center with an engraved sign reading "Earth Square", if anything, the sight was overly familiar. She tried to hide her disappointment.

_"Not exactly what I had in mind but it's not bad." _The Doctor said. Tsuki looked around.

The cobbled square stretched out in front of her with each corner leading out to another square. The street names were etched on metal plaques on the walls next to them, to Tsuki's immediate right was Beijing Boulevard then to her far right was Reykjavik Road. On her immediate left was Sao Paulo Street and finally to her far left was London Lane. Returning to the center of the square, the fountain's centerpiece was a slightly confusing statue. Tsuki didn't quite know what to make of it, it vaguely looked like two women standing back to back but without a divide to symbolize their backs, like they were designed to be the same person. Water spat out from the metal spheres they held in their cupped hands and down into the pool below where the statue ended, but it was almost impossible to see the fountain's lower half for all the business that was going on around it.

Tsuki was amazed at the variety of aliens were bartering with one another. Items of food, labour and pure ornamental value were being traded from hand to hand while children chased each other around their elder's legs laughing happily. Tsuki quickly took a picture of the entire scene.

_"Wow. All these aliens, they're all in one place. It's amazing. Is this wanted to show me? Is this the special surprise?"_

_"As much as I appreciate the facade of optimism you're using to hide your disappointment, I don't think you're quite getting the actual feel of the place." _

Tsuki frowned, then her mind began to read between the lines. Beneath all the noise and commotion of daily life, something unpleasant was stirring, something placed fear into the hearts of every alien in the square and it was creating a tension that buzzed in Tsuki's skull. She turned her head to see the Doctor stop beside her, a worried look on his face. He looked around, then shook his head.

_"What is going on here?" _The Doctor frowned.

_"Maybe it's a national hate day?" _Tsuki offered. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. Tsuki cleared her throat.

_"Sorry, that really wasn't helpful. How about we ask what's going on? Get a feel for the place?" _The Doctor nodded, he liked this suggestion much better.

_"As much as I love that idea, I don't think the locals are in a talkative mood. Have you noticed how quiet it is for a market square?" _Tsuki listened but there was nothing but the children's laughter, and even that seemed too quiet. The Doctor stepped backwards.

_"I think a quick bio-scan back in TARDIS might tell us more, come on." _Tsuki turned on her heel but before she could take one step a television-like device hovered and whirled like a helicopter in front of her, the Doctor turned around and ran to Tsuki's side.

_"Hello. A Danxatarpian identification drone. How are you managing to work outside of the Danxantarpios Empire? You're programmed to shut down if you are taken outside of it boarders." _The drone turned the Doctor and a small eye popped out of the top of its television screen head. When the Doctor saw this, he quickly whipped out what looked like a card wallet from his jacket pocket and flashed a blank piece of paper to the eye. It scanned the paper and it beeped rather happily. Tsuki frowned.

_"Psychic paper." _The Doctor mouthed like it was supposed to explain everything. Tsuki was just even more confused. The drone turned to Tsuki, and with no psychic paper to show it, it scanned her whole body. After five seconds, the drone beeped three times and began to speak.

_"NAME: TSUKIKO "TSUKI" BEATRIX THORNE..."_

_"Beatrix?" _The Doctor smiled a little. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

_"Don't ask." _The drone continued.

_"AGE: 16 YEARS OLD. GENDER: FEMALE. PLACE OF BIRTH: TOKYO, JAPAN, EARTH. SPEICIES: HUMAN AND SNUCATHETO." _Tsuki frowned.

_"It's the Danxatarpian name for the Yuki Onna." _The Doctor told her. The race with infinite names, Tsuki remembered.

_"PROSSESSING INDENTITY CARD."_

_"Identity card?" _Tsuki asked the drone. The Doctor slapped his forehead.

_"I know where we are."_

_"HOLD STILL." _The drone suddenly commanded.

_"Sorry?" _But before Tsuki could think anything else, a great flash blinded her and she stepped back blinded.

_"INDENTITY CARD COMPLETE." _The drone beeped happily as it said this and from a slit below its screen it spat out Tsuki's identity card straight into her hand.

She expected to see a photo on the card, but instead there was a symbol depicting two straight lines next to each other with a downwards facing arrow head through both of them with a dot inside the arrow towards its tip. It reminded Tsuki of the symbol Glacielle wore around her middle. The drone beeped.

_"HYBRID SUPPORT SCEME INITIATED, CARD CONTAINS 55,000 CREDITS. WELCOME TSUKI, TO THE REFUGEE CITY OF FARROGATE." _Then the drone flew off towards the TARDIS.

_"Farrogate. The largest city in the universe. Built by the Syrilacs when 600 refugees landed on the planet of Jnacjid during the Meeloon Wars, it became known as a neutral zone and it has been expanding ever since, taking on more and more refugees." _Tsuki turned around to look back at the bartering aliens. The Doctor followed her.

_"So they're all refugees?" _Tsuki asked.

_"Pretty much. The city is open to traders but they never stay long." _Tsuki suddenly felt a little sad for the aliens. She wondered what kind of situations had forced them away from their homes and to a strange planet they knew next to nothing about. Behind them, the drone scanned the TARDIS, the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS.

_"Excuse me! You do not scan that thank you!" _The drone ignored him and continued the scan. After a couple of seconds it beeped and turned to the Doctor.

_"VEHICLE: OBSOLETE TYPE 40 TT TARDIS. MILEAGE: ...' _The drone paused suddenly, then beeped. _'BEYOND THIS UNIT'S CALCULATIVE CAPABILITIES..." _Tsuki couldn't help but giggle. The drone beeped again.

_"VEHICLE IS IN OBSTRUCTION OF DAILY FUNCTIONS. VEHICLE WILL BE RELOCATED TO PARKING SECTOR B-118.3. FAILIURE TO COLLECT THE VEHICLE WITHIN FIVE YEARS WILL RESULT IN IT BECOMING PROPERTY OF THE CITY OF FARROGATE." _Suddenly, the cobbles beneath the TARDIS glowed bright yellow and swallowed the TARDIS whole. The Doctor ran over to where the TARDIS once stood.

_"Give me my TARDIS back!" _The Doctor shouted angrily at the floor.

_"The television thing said it went to parking sector B-118.3. We can just go there and find it."_

_"It takes a year to cross the entire city on foot. It could take years to find it, much longer than the five years until the city takes the TARDIS away from me, especially since I have no idea where we in relation to the rest of the city..." _Tsuki's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the city then began to feel angry.

_"So we're lost?"_ She asked annoyed.

_"I'm afraid so."_

_"I thought you knew where we were?"_

_"There's a difference between knowing a place and knowing a place."_

_"That doesn't make sense!"_

_"Yes it does." _Tsuki began fume silently and pointed angrily at the Doctor. Suddenly a circus like melody drew their attention to a gathering crowd just before London Lane. Above the music, a female voice spoke:

_"Ladies and gentlemen gather around! We have a show universally renowned! Pay us penny or even a pound! Our old English magic won't fail to astound!" _The children cheered but the adults still remained silent.

_"Old English Magic?" _Tsuki stated.

_"Oh I love a good magic show.'_ The Doctor smiled, _'Come on Tsuki, let's have a look!" _The Doctor ran off ahead.

_"Wait, you still haven't explained...!" _Tsuki huffed annoyed but followed the Doctor over to the crowd. Despite not finishing her argument, she was curious to see what "Old English Magic" was like.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #13: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 2: On Bad Authority

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01**

Sometimes, just sometimes, the Doctor had no idea how time worked. One moment he was watching Tsuki take part in a disappearing act, the next he was racing after her as she bolted after the two fleeing magicians, ice claws extended and screaming at the top of her voice.

_"GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA YOU THEIVING BITCH'S!"_ The four-armed, green-skinned Losoian female looked back at Tsuki, her eyes widened with terror when she saw ice claws.

_"Shit! She's a Lucanmi!"_ She jumped on the light brown arrow-headed praying mantis-like Ghob that was running beside her, but she landed too heavily into his lower back and he collapsed awkwardly to the cobbled floor. The Losoian yelped as the Ghob rolled onto her leg.

_"Argh! Damn it Jupiter!"_

_"Jupiter sorry Eeka..."_ The Ghob sounded slow and dull-witted, which he probably was.

Tsuki pulled up beside the alien pile-up, but before the Doctor could arrive and in an incredible turn of speed, Eeka got up and slapped Tsuki into a dizzy frenzy. The Doctor tried to stop Tsuki from spinning but she pushed him away as the built up anger bleached her hair snow white and her eyes turned pupil less and lilac. Oh dear, the Doctor swallowed. The crowd at the magic show had now caught up with them. There was a murmur of excitement as they realized they were about to see a fight between two quite beautiful young women. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

_"If you think I'm going to bow down to you just because you're a Lucanmi you've got another thing coming!"_ Eeka growled. Tsuki just smiled thinly, she had just been given a good excuse to attack her.

_"Bring it on."_ The two girls dived for each other, only to be ripped apart again seconds later by large, dirty white hands in black cloaks. The Doctor shivered when he realized who they were.

The two girls struggled in the sweaty grip of the hump-backed Crend. The Doctor saw Tsuki's anger quickly evaporate along with her ice claws as fear set in. Black cloaks surrounded her. Fat, ugly, bald white heads failed to hide black toothy smiles as more, sweaty, smelly hands grabbed and pulled at her. Tsuki wanted to fight back, but she had wasted all her energy getting angry at Eeka, she was defenseless now. To the crowd, it just looked like she was struggling so much that back up had to call back up, but the Doctor knew exactly what they were really doing, so he grabbed her collar and yanked her out of the black circle. Tsuki was silent and just stared into space as the Doctor hugged her for a minute.

Eeka, who had been let go and was now helping Jupiter to his feet looked over at Tsuki, hoping to start the fight again. However, once she saw the sweaty handprint soaked into the chest of Tsuki's white shirt, her entire demeanor changed and she lunged for one of the Crend in the crowd that had detained Tsuki. She punched the jaw of one of them but the Crend next it drew a ridiculously oversized truncheon from his back and smacked Eeka to the floor. Mentally, Tsuki thanked the girl for standing up for her. The Crend laughed.

_"Ha, standing up for womankind now are you Eeka?'_ the Crend with the giant truncheon mocked, _'you were just fleecing her a minute ago! Who are you to defend her when I try a little "fleecing" of my own?"_ The Crend laughed again. Tsuki drew her arms closer around her chest. Eeka growled and weakly got to her feet.

_"I'll bust all your heads open, you sniveling, perverted, disgusting excuses for trolls!"_ The Crend continued to laugh. The Doctor stepped forward.

_"Now now there's no need for threats or violence. I'm sure if we just calm down and talk things through..."_

_"Shut up. This has nothing to do with you and your timey-wimey smell and your prudish little waste of air." _A rather small Crend pushed him back with the end of its truncheon. The Doctor pouted. Tsuki frowned at the "prudish little waste of air" comment. The Crend confronting Eeka continued to speak.

_"Well, you are a Losoian Eeka, why don't you just transform and be finished with us."_ The entire crowd of refugees and Crend looked at Eeka. Eeka looked at them, and then looked at the floor. The Doctor frowned.

_"Why isn't she transforming?"_ He muttered. Tsuki looked up at him.

_"Transforming?"_ She questioned.

_"Losoian is a general term used for species like Eeka all across the universe. They all normally assume an unthreatening form, but as soon as they are in danger they can change their entire cellular structures to become terrifying monsters..."_

_"And that's what these Crend things want her to do?"_

_"Yes, but that's suicide. They must know something about her transforming abilities... or her lack of them..."_ Tsuki suddenly felt sorry for the green skinned girl as she realized what the Crend were doing to her. They weren't challenging her, they were mocking her.

_"Oh dear, it looks like the monster doesn't want to play today does it?"_ The Crend mocked. Eeka was beginning to tremble.

Jupiter, having been held by some other Crend on the opposite side of the crowd to the Doctor, now leapt into action and tried to jump over to his shaken friend, but his back was still weak and the Crend took advantage of this, smacking three truncheons into it. He fell to the floor, the praying mantis was out for the count.

The Crend facing Eeka stuck her face with its truncheon and she fell face first to the ground. It then placed a white foot full of yellow, rotting toenails into lower back, rending her immobile. Tsuki closed her eyes and the temperature dropped around her as she began to calmly summon ice and snow to her arms. The Doctor and even some of the terrified refugees tried to step forward, but the Crend outnumbered them and beat them back. He looked at Eeka then Tsuki. Tsuki wasn't going to power up sufficiently in time, Eeka was doomed.

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..." _The Crend seethed. Tsuki tried not to grow angry as she realized she wasn't going to power up in time. Eeka moaned as the Crend's foot stamped harder into her back.

_"By the powers given to me by the Syrilac High Order, I hereby find Eeka, Losoian, guilty of theft, fraud and of conspiring the murder of Crend. The seriousness of these crimes and your insistence in repeating them means you no longer have the right to be represented in a court of law, I therefore sentence you to immediate death..." _The entire crowd began to protest. The Doctor tried to barge past the Crend again but was beaten back. Tsuki formed two blades of ice around her arms, but when she tried to cut down the Crend in front of her, she only sliced cloth.

_"Don't worry Eeka; I'm sure your little shit-for-brains pet will miss you. Well, until I take his head to the taxidermist and hang it on the wall of the Platoar Palace."_ The Crend positioned the truncheon over the base of skull then threw it upwards.

_"NO!"_ The Doctor shouted and Tsuki screamed. The truncheon fell down towards, only for a voice to stop it dead just centimeters from Eeka's skull.

_"Crend! Desist!"_ Everyone stopped in confusion, not quite sure what to do with themselves, then everyone suddenly parted into two straight lines as the source of the new voice came floating past.

The Doctor took an instant dislike to these new interveners. Tall slender necks shook as they struggled to support the large opal like heads that bore absolutely no features whatsoever. Their robes of emerald green and onyx black fell wide around them like cones and lightly floated across the floor, hiding their feet although they were clearly walking. The Crend that was about to execute Eeka withdrew its truncheon and swallowed nervously. Eeka looked at the aliens who had saved her as she stood up, but her face just turned bitter, she didn't like them either. The Doctor looked around at the rest of the crowd and they all looked at them quite bitterly. Tsuki had obviously seen this as well; because she wasn't letting her icy blades dissolve away.

_"Oh wow the Gods are gracing the filth..." _Eeka said flatly. Tsuki rolled her eyes; did this girl come with a death wish? The new alien leading its two slightly smaller comrades shouted. The Doctor stepped forward.

_"OK let's try this again. Hello I'm the Doctor and this Crend was about to perform an unjustified execution breaking several clauses with the Shadow Proclamation! Furthermore..."_

_"Yes, yes, yes we know the clauses and you are right to hold them to account but this is matter for the Crend and us, the Syrilac High Order, so please, step aside."_ The Doctor begrudgingly stepped back to Tsuki's side. She giggled.

_"Yeah, so all those stories about taking control of bad situations..."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I'd still really like to see an example of it..."_

_"Shut up Tsuki." _

_"I mean you can save my life but I distinctly remember that it was me who was pretty much in charge when we were actually confronted the Yuki Onna..."_

_"Shut up or you're going home on the next ship you see." _Tsuki was reduced to silence, but still had a little giggle to herself as she and the Doctor returned their attention to Eeka and the Crend who were finishing telling their stories to the Syrilacs. The tallest one nodded.

_"And where is the Rintamsu from your story?"_ Tsuki shrank back not wanting to be singled out, but the Doctor put his hand on her back to stop her.

_"You have a favor to return."_ He whispered in her ear just before he pushed her forward. The tallest Syrilac turned to her.

_"Rintamsu, please disarm or I will give the Crend full permission to do it for you."_ Tsuki's blades retreated up her arms and dissolved into the air. The Syrilac began to speak again.

_"My title is Judge Xjinc of Platoar Palace the house of crime prevention and justice; please may I see your identification card."_ Tsuki frowned.

_"Identification...? Oh that right, this!"_ Tsuki pulled out the card the flying TV had made for her and held it out for Judge Xjinc to take. He studied it closely in her hand, not taking it off her and keeping its arms hidden in its gigantic sleeves. Looking at the group of Crend, the Judge somehow whistled and one of them walked over with a small device resembling a holed slice of cheese.

_"Miss Thorne, if you could answer the following questions the lie detector device will tell if your answers are all they seem, what was stolen from you by the accused?"_

_"A camera, an SLR, like a really professional style camera..."_ Tsuki wondered off when she realised she was babbling. The cheese detector as Tsuki was now going to call it beeped happily.

_"Did you pursue the accused with the intention of retrieving your camera through violent means?" _Tsuki swallowed.

_"Um... No..."_ The cheese detector beeped deeply and painfully. The Crend wrinkled its nose at Tsuki, she sighed.

_"OK yes."_

_"Were you separated and detained by the Crend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Were you forwarded your rights either verbally or telepathically?"_

_"No."_ the cheese detector beeped to signal she was telling the truth. The Judge looked back at Eeka, then the Crend and then back to Tsuki.

_"Did the Crend do anything inappropriate to you that would've provoked the accused to attack a member of the Crend Security Force?"_ Tsuki suddenly felt uncomfortable again and crossed her arms over her chest. The Doctor tried to step up but the other two Syrilacs looked at him to stare his back. Tsuki cleared her throat.

_"Yes..."_ The beep from the cheese detector felt like a shot through the Tsuki's heart. The Judge sighed.

_"Thank you that is all."_ the Judge turned to look at Eeka.

_"Given the answers to my questions and the word of the accused and the Security Force, I hereby let the accused off with a warning and all Crend involved with this incident will be re-briefed in Platoar Palace. Now if the accused could return the stolen "camera" to Miss Thorne and if all civilians could return to their daily routines then that would be satisfactory. Crend, please follow us."_ The Syrilacs walked down London Lane and the Crend followed them. Uncertainly, the crowd began to split and go about their business.

The Doctor ran past Tsuki to Jupiter who moaned as he began to come around. Both Tsuki and Eeka ran after him.

_"It's OK Jupiter; I'm the Doctor I can help."_ The girls drew up beside Jupiter and the Doctor. Eeka tried to push the Doctor away.

_"Get off he doesn't need your help."_ Tsuki pushed Eeka.

_"He obviously does he's in pain." _Eeka pushed back.

_"We never need help from anybody!"_ she growled.

_"Really? I bet that wasn't what you were thinking when I answered the Judge's questions!" _ A piercing whistle caused the girls to cover their ears and gasp in pain. Eeka shot a pair of evils at Jupiter.

_"What was that for?"_ She hissed.

_"No fight!'_ Jupiter sprang onto his legs, almost knocking the Doctor over, _'Eeka and Pretty Snow Girl save each other. Eeka and Pretty Snow Girl almost even! Eeka give Pretty Snow Girl pretty flashy back."_

Eeka was about to protest but was stuck for words. Eventually she sighed, put her hand into the brown satchel that had been retrieved by one of the Crend while the Syrilacs had interrogated her, pulled out Tsuki's camera and gave to her. Eeka stomped her foot.

_"It was you who wanted the bloody thing in the first place." _Tsuki and the Doctor looked at Jupiter.

_"Really?"_ They both asked him. Jupiter seemed to blush.

_"Pretty light..."_ He said. Everyone looked at him. Tsuki looked at Eeka and began to laugh. Eeka looked at her confused.

_"What are you laughing about?"_ Tsuki gasped for air.

_"The flash? You stole my camera because you liked the flash?"_ If they were honest, both Eeka and the Doctor though Tsuki was going to shout at him, but then Tsuki flung her arms around him and hugged him. Eeka yelped in shock. The Doctor just laughed.

_"Ah that's so cute, I wanna scream!"_ Tsuki continued to laugh and Jupiter whistled happily. Eeka looked at them.

_"Are you serious? We're two con artists who embarrassed you in a magic show, then robbed you! How can you be this happy with us?"_ Tsuki looked at her.

_"Correction, I'm happy with Jupiter-chan."_ Eeka was about to protest when the Doctor stepped up.

_"Right, third time lucky. I'm the Doctor and I want to know right now why you have to steal to stay alive while those Syrilacs are wearing the finest clothing this side of the Universe."_ Eeka smiled with the corner of her mouth. Both the Doctor and Tsuki looked at each other as Tsuki stopped hugging Jupiter.

_"Well, we'd better find some seats then. It's a very long story..."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long guys. The amount of exam re-sits and coursework Dragonal01 and I have had to do is insane!**

**Fun Fact #14: Eeka was originally going to have a snake-like appearance but I scraped this idea in favour of keeping to a "vermin" theme across the story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Street Rats and Big Cats

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01**

With both Tsuki and Jupiter suitably distracted, the adults could talk. Having sat down at a cafe on the edge of Reykjavik Road, Tsuki began to show Jupiter how her camera worked while the Doctor asked Eeka about the planet's history, and the Losoian hadn't stopped talking since. Eeka had never met anyone who could listen as long or as patiently as the Doctor could. Not touching the drink he ordered for himself, he sat and kept his eyes firmly on Eeka as she relayed the story of Farrogate's status quo and how the Syrilac's dominance over law and order yet their belief in letting the refugees be as free from control as possible led to a horribly unbalanced state of economic one-upmanship where the rich (basically the Syrilacs because they owned all the land the city was built on) were obscenely better off than the poor, with the lowest in society being thieves and con-men like Eeka and Jupiter, also known quite unaffectionately as "street rats". The Doctor kept his questions to himself until Eeka had finished talking, which was when he asked;

_"So if the Syrilacs have such a firm belief in keeping out of the refugees' lives, then why are so many Crend watching us now?"_ Eeka was about to answer when Tsuki sat down and looked around.

_"I can't see them now."_ She said. Eeka sighed and narrowed her eyes, looking around suspiciously.

_"Why do you think they wear black?'_ Eeka growled,_ 'They hide everywhere, seeing and smelling everything that goes on, hence they appeared out of nowhere when we tried to escape with your camera."_

_"But it's still just a little too heavy for a city system so keen on Lassiez Faire." _The Doctor said. Tsuki frowned.

_"Lassie Far?"_ Tsuki mispronounced. Eeka giggled which earned her a pair of evil eyes from Tsuki, her irises flashing lilac.

_"Laissez Faire. It's French broadly meaning 'let it be'. It's just used to describe a culture where economic activities between people are totally free from intervention from the state in which Laissez Faire is active. The worst it ever got on Earth was in Britain during the 18th and 19th century where only those who owned land could vote and become members of a government which meant many of the policies that were passed would benefit them but then leave the poor to rot in their own filth..."_

_"Nice..."_ Tsuki injected sarcastically, the Doctor was about to continue but then Eeka stepped in.

_"Obviously we're not walking in two feet of feces here, I mean we have drains and probably about 20 different species of parasite-feeders, but even so the level of Laissez Faire in this city is unbelievable. No one can vote, not even the Syrilacs themselves vote they just pay for positions of power, you have to pay for everything; food, medicine, the Crend if they are not intervening on behalf of the Syrilacs, even air has to be paid for in some districts if they are occupied by oxygen, hydrogen or helium-based species and then anyone with an identity card is taxed almost half their earnings and savings to a pot that doesn't seem to exist. Then it's because of all this that there's no moral code, its every man for himself and any man stupid enough to be scammed has no one to care for, from the Syrilacs to us Street rats it's the same rule of life: no one lives celebrated, no one dies remembered."_ Tsuki swallowed but the Doctor remained passive, his face still and emotionless.

_"That's disgusting."_ Tsuki said.

_"Still better than where we came from. We're refugees. The fact that we have somewhere to stay means we're boot-lickingly grateful to Syrilacs for as long as we're able to survive."_

_"But still if the Syrilacs were kind enough to give up part of their planet surely they wouldn't just leave it there?"_ Eeka was annoyed at Tsuki's persistence to find a shred of optimism in her dour tale.

_"Well obviously they do, or do those lilac eyes make you blind on top of being just plain stupid?"_ Eeka spat at her. Tsuki narrowed her eyes.

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were throwing half-baked insults at each other, or is that the height of intelligent__ humour__ for "street-rats"?" _Eeka exploded out of her chair and onto her feet.

_"You take that back!"_ Tsuki now stood up.

_"Only if you take back what you said first."_

_"Bite me Lucanmi."_

_"Don't tempt me, we've still got a fight to finish remember?"_

The two girls growled incoherent insults at each other. The Doctor just watched and imagined the two of them covered in flaming auras face to face like in an argument between two anime characters. Jupiter tip-toed the best, a seven-and-a-half foot Ghob came over to the Doctor and bent down onto its knees.

_"Umm... Mister Time Lord... Should Jupiter stop them fighting again?" _The Doctor shrugged.

_"Meh, they'll only fight later if you do."_ Jupiter looked at the Doctor confused, but the thoughts running through his head simply became too complex and he stayed silent.

The entire table stayed in the same positions they had been in for several minutes, with Eeka and Tsuki's row only attracting more and more attention the more angry they grew at each other. The temperature around Tsuki had dropped well below freezing and it showed as violent goosebumps had formed on Eeka's bare arms and legs and the stone slab beneath their feet had cracked open from the extreme cold Tsuki was releasing through her feet. This level of power worried the Doctor.

In fact, a lot of what Tsuki could do with her abilities worried the Doctor. For such a vast and amazing universe, cryokinesis was an extremely rare ability. It was celebrated wherever it was found, especially during the Dark Times when it was said to be possessed by a Great Old One who could both give, and destroy life just by waving his hand. Cryokinesis was also a notoriously difficult ability to control. It was a pretty over-used cliché that abilities were triggered by feelings of anger, and at first glance cryokinesis seems to fall into the same category, but the Doctor knew that wasn't true. The Doctor had once met a school of Horwc Fish on the planet Tenes. In order control their cryokinesis and survive past their first birthdays, Horwc children had to learn to control any feelings of vengeance, which was difficult considering that Horwc had to gain status and popularity by stealing friends off each other, so only a quarter of new schools ever survived past the first year.

The Doctor saw this in Tsuki too. First when she fought Glacielle (powered by revenge for leaving Colin so that he constantly compared her to Tsuki and then later for burying an ice shard in her shoulder) and again when she pursued Eeka and Jupiter across Earth Square (powered by anger for stealing her camera). By experience, revenge drove humans to do incredibly stupid things, and Tsuki was no less guilty of that then anyone else when it came to her abilities, so it should've been a good thing that she had learned and was starting to master a way to control the cryokinesis, but even this put the Doctor on edge. Tsuki shouldn't have gained the amount of control she possessed in such a short amount of time, not even those who possessed cryokinesis naturally like the Horwc fish and the Yuki Onna learned control as quickly as Tsuki had. What was it about Tsuki that gave her such natural gift with cryokinesis? Whatever Yuki Onna genomes she possessed weren't anywhere near enough to explain it, so what was so different about her? And why was it so hard for him to it figure out?

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw Eeka's shoulder bag shuffle as a small, ringed tail disappeared inside. He picked up the bag and dumped it on the table, a small, pained mewing growled out. Eeka pulled away from Tsuki to confront him.

_"What are you doing with my bag?"_ she asked angrily.

_"Oww... Eeka... Did you have to drop the bag so hard?"_ Eeka plunged her hand into the bag and pulled out a small creature by its tail.

Tsuki walked over to her side to see a six-legged scarlet kitten with opposable thumbs, a bone ended tail and large yellow eyes hanging in the air. It looked at Eeka as if waiting for an answer to its question.

_"I didn't drop it, the Time Lord did."_ The kitten turned its head to look at the Doctor. He smiled and the kitten back. It then saw Jupiter and jumped clean out of Eeka's hand, landing on all six paws on the table.

_"Jupy!" _It mewed happily.

_"Hello Riki!"_ Jupiter whistled back. Eeka span Riki around to face her again.

_"Riki, what did I tell you about jumping in my bag? You got your tail caught in a bear trap last time remember?" _Tsuki did a double take and frowned.

_"What were you doing with a bear trap in your bag?" _She asked.

_"Well I was trying to err... oh shut up it's a long story and anyway that's not the point, what were you doing in the bag Riki?" _Riki was about to talk again when tears began to well up in her eyes and she started to sob into the table. This hit something deep within Tsuki, who began to scratch behind Riki's ears.

_"Hey don't cry it's OK." _Riki searched up Tsuki's arm until she leaped in to her chest forcing Tsuki to cradle her. Everyone smiled. Eventually, Riki wiped her eyes and spoke.

_"It's... it's the Crend..." _The Doctor suddenly looked serious and walked over to Riki still held in Tsuki's arms.

_"What have they done?"_ The Doctor asked.

_"It's... it's not what they've done, it's what they won't..."_

_"Riki calm down,'_ Eeka said softly, _'do any of your other sisters know what's going on? Does Porsche know?"_ Riki sniffled as new tears formed in her eyes.

_"It's about Porsche!'_ Riki's voice broke as tears began to stream down her face again, _'He's been murdered! And the Crend won't let us know anything until we've paid to get his body back!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Author's Note: Again, sorry this took so long but there have been yet more exams for Dragonal01 and I but these will hopefully be the last ones we ever do in our lives so there will be more chapters more frequently more over the next few months!**

**Fun Fact #15:**** Every bad guy in Doctor Who is defeated in the end, so what's so different about the Daleks?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Underpass

_"Look, we just want to know what happened to our brother OK? You can have his body, it's not like we have anywhere to bury it anyway!"_ Fysch, the oldest of Riki's 15 sisters, argued with a rather tierd looking Crend while standing on Eeka's shoulder to maintain eye-contact with it.

Meanwhile, as Riki and Jupiter tried to keep her sisters calm, Tsuki and the Doctor where looking around at the speeding marvel that was the Underpass.

The floor was littered with interlinking rails buried into the grey cobbles as vehicles of every origin and description rattled along them. Even the Doctor struggled to identfy them all as they shot past at breakneck speeds barely avoiding each other as they randomly switched tracks or breaked suddenly, almost coming off the tracks each time. The chaos of it all reminded Tsuki of the corridors at her school during lunchtime. Of how the tallest of the boys in the 12th Grade would be able to quite effortlessly make their own path through the crowd while the 10th Grade students would be forced against the wall and occasionally get a bag thrown into their faces. Tsuki shivered, resisting the urge to bring her hands up to her nose to check if it was OK.

_"I had no idea this was here.'_ The Doctor began, still asgast, _'I'd heard rumors that something like this was going to be build but I thought I was just an impossible pipe-dream, an entirely self contained transportation system that recycles the heat given off both vehicles and passengers to produce energy, its incredible."_

Tsuki looked up and down the tracks, they quite quickly disappeared into the shadows, but she could tell that they went on for miles.

_"How far do you reckon it goes?"_ She asked. The Doctor blew out his checks.

_"The entire city I guess, from the Syrilac palaces in the centre to the parking sectors surrounding the boarders."_ Tsuki looked at the Doctor.

_"Then we can go and get the TARDIS before the city takes it."_

_"We could..."_ The Doctor trailed off.

_"But?"_ Tsuki asked.

_"I think there are some people here who could really use our help first."_ The Doctor nodded over to Eeka and Fysch who was now sniffling slightly.

_"Please... please... just tell us something. We're just a poor family trying to survive. Our parents died in a crossfire while trying to barter for food and Porsche may have had to steal to provide for us but he is still the closest thing to a Dad some of our little sisters have ever had, they deserve to know what happened, please?"_ The Syrilac just looked at her and shook his head.

_"I'm sorry, but before I can provide any information you must pay the relevent fees. They are as follows:..."_ The fragile little cat on Eeka's shoulder simply couldn't take anymore and colapsed its belly onto Eeka's shoulder and sobbed loudly. Somehow, this changed the atmosphere of the Underpass entirely.

Tsuki saw Eeka wince first, frowning and rubbing in her temples in pain, but then she saw other people begin to do it too. The five youngest of Riki and Fysch's sister began to roll on the floor and screech in pain, a family of giant, blue scaled ferrets tried to activate a slab back up to the city surface as their children attacked at the walls of the Underpass and an alien the Doctor had called a Bwetine began to fight with another alien twice its size, shouting at it to "make it stop". All of them were crying uncontrolably.

_"Doctor? What's going on?"_ Tsuki turned to the Doctor but he was suffering just as much, his hand placed firmly over his ears, his eyes screwed shut pouring tears and his body was hunched over itself in pain. Tsuki's heart stopped and panic set in. What was wrong? Why was it only effecting certain people? Why were she, Jupiter and Riki immune to it?

_"Doctor? Doctor! What's happening? Tell me what's wrong!"_ The Doctor pushed Tsuki away and staggered over to the nearest wall, the sonic shaking in his hand as he put his ear to the wall and scanned it with the sonic.

Tsuki was scared. She didn't know what to do. She could feel panic set in and her tempreture drop as flakes of snow began to float around her hands. _Don't_, she told herself, _it won't help, I can't help..._ Tsuki sighed, but as soon as Fysch stopped crying and wiped away her tears, everyone who was crying stopped and looked around, embaressed, except the Doctor who was still trying to scan and listen to the wall. Tsuki ran over to him.

_"What was all that about then?"_ The Doctor turned off the sonic screwdriver and looked sternly at Tsuki, his red raw eyes peircing through her.

_"This is worse then I thought."_

_"What's worse? What's going on?"_ He seemed lost in thought for a minute, then he held Tsuki's arm.

_"Tsuki, stay with Eeka and Jupiter OK? Do whatever they say don't upset them or anyone they meet right? Stay quiet, lay low and I know this'll be quite a stretch for you but don't use your ability, OK?"_ Tsuki frowned.

_"Do I really have to?"_ She asked. The Doctor sighed.

_"It would help a lot if you did."_ Tsuki bit her lip as the Doctor gave her a sweet, sincere look.

_"But... really?" _The Doctor's face fell.

_"Just do it." _The Doctor got up and walked over to a pod-like ship on the track. Tsuki ran after him.

_"Where are you going then?"_ Tsuki as he climbed into the pod. The Doctor smiled.

_"I'm taking this to the top. I might as well and to be honest, I'm not great with cats."_ And with that the pod shot off into the distance. Tsuki sighed. Great, she was alone on a strange planet with a seven foot praying mantis that a could snap her half with a hug and a four-armed caterpillar girl who hated her. Doomed came nowhere near close the describing how she felt.

_"Pretty Snow Girl OK? Where Time Lord go?"_ Jupiter asked. Tsuki walked over to him and Riki, who was now playing with her sisters.

_"I'm OK, the Doctor just went to, check something out."_ Suddenly, one of Riki's sister's jumped onto her shoulder.

_"Hello, who are you?"_ Tsuki asked.

_"Masi, I'm a Rikiny, Jupy say's you are a Misulaso, but you don't smell like one."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"Yeah,'_ another Rikiny said, _'you smell like a Misulaso, but you also smell like one of the humanoids from Earth."_

_"Well, I am both..."_ Tsuki said nervously. The Rikiny didn't say anything, Jupiter looked at her confused.

_"Mongrel?"_ Riki's eyes widened and slaped the back of Jupiter's head with her bone ended tail. She looked a Tsuki apologetically.

_"He didn't mean it Tsuki!"_ Riki smiled. Tsuki just nodded, but as Jupiter and Riki returned to entertaining the young Rikiny she couldn't help but mull it over in her mind.

If she was totally honest with herself, mongrel was probably the nicest way anyone had put her dual origins. Even before she discovered her true origins, she still had to contend with the fact that she was classed as being half English and half Japanese. It was a pretty well known that foreign-looking students or students that had been outside Japan for a long time were the first targets for bullies, so when you are a very white-looking girl who claims to be half Japanese on the side of a mother who is missing and doesn't exists on any official records, school quickly became a proverbial firing range. The problem wasn't so bad at her prevous schools when she was younger, but at her later and current schools, it had gotten worse.

At first it was just people ignoring her or pushing through her in corridors, but it soon became more than that. Students began to exclude her from group work in both classes and physical activities, rumors were spread about everything from her sanity to her sexuality, but what hurt most for Tsuki was the nickname/fake honorific that the bullies got nearly everyone in the school to call her; Tsuki-gaijin. She though about the meaning of the name; _Tsuki the Non-Japanese, the Outside Person_. It made her feel sick. She wasn't a foreigner. She'd never even left Japan it was her home, she liked the same music as everyone else, she liked the same movies as everyone else and had liked the same saturday morning shows as everyone else, so why was she singled out?

Suzu and Otou-sama where no help either. Suzu was only friends with her when the bullying was on a calm, but as soon as it became bad again she'd make herself as scarse as possible in order not to be singled out, but an only friend was an only friend so Tsuki would have no choice but take her back when she said sorry. Amazingly, Otou-sama was even worse. Before Glacielle had show herself to be a murderous psycho bitch, she was the practically perfect Koriko Thorne and Tsuki had to live up to that image in every aspect of her life, so problems in school were a no-go area.

All this, on top of being unable to convince the just as racist teachers that she was being bullied, simply got to Tsuki and by the time she was 12 years old she was skipping school two to three times a week. After the event's at the Sakura Festival, the bullies began to notice something different about her and the bullying had lessened considerably, but just sometimes she'd hear the name being whispered behind her back. Tsuki-gaijin. It made her blood boil. It made her want to turn her arm into an icicle and stab every fucker who said it, but she couldn't, she had to keep her ability a secret to avoid futher alienation, which just made her more angry. She'd pretty much saved the whole of Tokyo by driving away the Yuki Onna and no one knew it was her. _Yeah, bullies, you know that Sakura Festival where you almost froze to death?_ Tsuki thought to herself, _I saved your asses by smashing an alien's face in half with an ice fist, you want to pick on me now?_ Rage built within her, a familiar black rage that seeped into her heart and mind, whispering to let it out and just in time to see the Crend Eeka and Fysch were arguing with pull out his oversized truncheon.

_"Do not pick a fight with me Losoian, I've had a too long a day."_ The Crend swung its truncheon from over his head to try and hit Eeka but just as it came level with it pale, black eyed face, a great force stopped it dead. A large icy hand held the truncheon at the end of a long rough arm that disappeared into the slevee of Tsuki's school uniform. Eeka, Fysch and the Crend couldn't help but swallow hard as they saw Tsuki's sharp snow white and looked into her fierce pupil-less lilac eyes that almost crackled with rage. She looked truly terrifying.

_"Would you like me to pick a fight with you?"_ The speechless, wide-eyed Crend just shook its head rigerously. Tsuki smiled with the corner of her mouth.

_"Well tough."_ And with that Tsuki spun on her heel and the Crend was picked clean up off it's feet, throw over Jupiter's head and crushed into a passing spaceship that Tsuki vaguely remembered from a news report she had once seen about a spaceship that had crashed into Big Ben. So much for not upseting anyone. The ship stopped and Crend fell unconcious on top of it, everyone looked at Tsuki in both fear and awe. So much for lying low as well. She detatched her flesh arm from the ice arm and walked over to another Crend, who shook in fear as she pulled out her indentity card.

_"I have 55,000 credits on this stupid thing, how much information about Porsche and his death can I buy with that before I bury another one of you lot into a scrap metal coffin?"_ The Crend shook and stuttered. Eeka frowned, was this really Tsuki? Something felt strange.

_"The-there's... Well there's... there are... maybe one or two charges, but for a... respectable __Rintamsu like yourself, I'm s-s-sure some charges are that could be av-v-v-voided."_ Tsuki's eyes and hair returned to normal and she smiled.

_"That would be very kind of you."_ Tsuki said sweetly as Juipter walked over to Eeka still slightly frightened.

_"Eeka, Jupiter is confused, where did Pretty Snow Girl go?"_ Eeka shook her head, still staring at Tsuki.

_"Jupiter, honestly, your guess is as good as mine."_


End file.
